A Justified Heart
by JanorumAurorum
Summary: A skilled attorney by the name of John Matthew takes up the task of returning the Regal Sapphire to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. He does not expect to become so involved with this new land and those he meets in it, especially Queen Elsa, but he finds himself captivated by her and her kingdom. With traces of fear plaguing her heart, John vows to justify her happiness.
1. Not Swallowed in the Sea

Chapter 1:

_It is the city of Chicago in 1866. An adept attorney named John Matthew is pacing restlessly across the smooth hardwood floor of the courtroom, analyzing how he will defend his clients: two thieves who have broken into a jewelry shop to steal a virtually priceless gem known as the Regal Sapphire. While they claim that they had good intentions, the jeweler believes otherwise. After John stops walking, he finally turns his head to look at his opponent, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in disapproval._

''It is my understanding that we are gathered today upon your declaration. You claim that your store was invaded at exactly 11:34 P.M. on Tuesday night by these men,'' at which moment he made a swift point of the finger at two husky individuals.

''Your understanding is correct. I set up pen-like markers to dot the time above the clock's hands the instant the door was taken down or picked open, '' stated the poised opponent.

''And you say they stole the most expensive item in this store, the Regal Sapphire, which is an icy-blue gem that was found in the kingdom of Arendelle during the reign of King Agdar and Queen Idun. Is this not true?''

''It is true. The jewel was given to their eldest daughter, the former princess and current queen of Arendelle Elsa, as a birthday gift. She was too 'overwhelmed' to accept it, however, and it was instead given back to Idun by Elsa on her anniversary with the king. My uncle was one of the guards who accompanied them on their ill-fated expedition to the kingdom of Weselton. He recovered the Regal Sapphire before it became lost at sea. Once the storm cleared and help arrived to rescue the survivors of the sinking, he sent it to my parents here in America. My father left for the Civil War, and while he was away, my mother tried to rid of the gem because of a falling out with my uncle my family had. I refused to allow that value to go to waste, so I swam down into the river that she had thrown it into, recovered it from the water, and pocketed it to pawn. There is no law in place to keep me from allowing a customer willing to purchase the jewel,'' the adversary explained, ending on an arrogant, matter-of-fact tone.

The man who had the floor simply tightened his fists and further narrowed his eyes to the point that you thought the strain would shut them permanently. He was not a supporter of corrupt businessmen such as the one he stood before. Morals had become deteriorated by wealth and power achieved during America's period of slavery. Plantation owners forced African-American individuals to do sweaty labor for their own benefit. Many of these owners' offspring, such as the person before him, ''inherited'' the corruption, so to speak. The man he looked at had money practically delivered to him on a silver platter by his mother and father (a supporter of slavery and a plantation owner). Now he wanted more, and pawning such priceless jewelry such as the Regal Sapphire was the ideal way to get what he wanted.

Suddenly, one of the thieves pounded his fist upon the table and exclaimed, ''You are wrong about the law! King Agdar and Queen Idun drafted a document before they set sail to Weselton that stated no one could buy or sell the Regal Sapphire. If you're questioning how the law applies to America, the document was signed by international government officials agreeing to assist in protecting the diamond from smugglers. Many in this country wrote their signatures on the pact. It is and forever will be a legal part of their family.''

''How do you know that?'' inquired John.

There was a sudden hesitation of the thief, but then he answered, ''We are former guards of the kingdom of Arendelle. It was our responsibility to enforce protection upon the king and queen and their _private_ property, including the Regal Sapphire''

He suddenly turned to the jeweler and proclaimed accusingly, 'Your uncle had been after the gem since the moment it was mined. Several times, he tried to get close to it while Idun was not wearing it, but he had to abort his mission each time in order to not get caught.''

With the end of that sentence, he turned to me, then to the judge, ''I can continue the story, if it is permitted.''

John, who felt that he might have still hope in winning the case, allowed it along with the judge.

''Thank you,'' the thief stated. ''His time finally came on the night of the sinking of the royal vessel. With the raging storm outside the boat, it was the ideal moment to take action. He believed that no one would notice his absence, but unfortunately for him, we did. With permission from the captain, we went below deck to search for him. What we found would change our opinion of him eternally: your uncle had the Regal Sapphire in his grasp. He threatened to use the document, which he had witnessed being signed, against us. We started to retaliate, but the ship overturned at that moment. It was every man for himself as the storm continued to rage, but many guards, including the captain, your uncle, and us survived. Unbeknownst to us, the true thief of the jewel planted it on us to make himself look innocent. After we were rescued and taken back to Arendelle, we were surprised to be called to a meeting with the captain. Sure enough, your uncle had reported that he saw us violate the document we witnessed signed and steal the gem, which was supported by the fact that we were currently in possession of it. We gave it to the captain, and while awaiting punishment, we escaped Arendelle and came to America. With the diamond in possession of a thief who planned to pawn it for money, we vowed to return it to Princesses Elsa and Anna, but we had no idea how until we came across the jewelry shop here in Chicago.''

Suddenly, John interrupted him, ''If the captain was the last person to have the Regal Sapphire in Arendelle as far as you know, then how did the true criminal get it back? Wouldn't it have already been returned to the royal sisters by the captain?''

The addressed thief simply shrugged, ''We have no idea how he got it back into his possession. We assume he had another chance to steal it and took that opportunity, but it is possible that the captain was promised part of the wealth exploited from the pawning and became an asset in the conspiracy.''

John simply stood caressing his chin, lost in thought. Suddenly, his head shot up, and he spoke, ''It has come to my attention who the potential criminal is here. Though it was foolish to attempt to steal the Regal Sapphire back for Elsa, your action, with proof of the pact, can be justified.''

With that conclusion, he turned again to the jeweler, ''How did your uncle claim to become possessive the gem?''

With a suave smirk, the latter replied, ''He said that he retrieved it from the water after the king and queen's boat overturned. Once he returned to Arendelle, he made an attempt to return it to the royal sisters, but they refused to accept an object that reminded them so much of their late parents. They instructed him to give it away, sell it, or destroy it, so he sent it to my family, like I said.''

As soon as he was finished with his statement, John retorted, ''According to these two, the jewel was mined, and a document was drafted to keep it strictly within the royal family. If what they claim is true, your uncle violated the agreement and possibly attempted to pawn the sapphire on the black market. However, I would like to see visual proof that one of these stories is true.''

The second thief was now the one to react. With an uneasy sigh, he spoke, ''We have the evidence you need.''

With that, he unfolded the paper within his grasp. What he did next wholly supported his account of the entire issue: the unfolded paper was a signed copy of the document's original draft.

A part of John's nervous system messaged him to seize what was within the guard's hand and wave it victoriously in the jeweler's face, but his decency restricted him from making this type of motion.

Suddenly, the guard began to explain, ''We were two of the highest ranking guards to witness the signing of the pact. The king and queen wished for select protectors to enforce the agreement if it were to be violated, so they had several copies of the document written out, signed, and given to certain members of the royal guard.''

The judge asked to examine what the guard had presented, and after carefully scanning it, he concluded, ''The draft is authentic.

Turning to the jeweler, he announced, ''You have no legal right to perform any kind of business concerning the Regal Sapphire, but you cannot be punished because of the fact that you had no way of knowing about the pact's existence. To compromise, we will act as if no issue ever arose concerning your jewelery business, and the gem will be returned to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle.''

The judge pounded his gavel against his sounding block to adjourn the courtroom session. As those in the room rose from their seats, John could not allow himself not to smirk at the hybrid expression of his opponent. The appearance of his face radiated awe at defeat and indignation at the sudden change of dominance in the case. Once an opportunity to make a rewarding bargain eludes any rich man or woman, it is easy to expect unhappiness once he or she realizes what has happened.

John, who had taken a temporary seat, rose from his chair and turned to leave. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The people he met after turning were the judge and the two former guards.

''I apologize for our rash and unreasonable action against the jeweler, but we are eternally bound to that document. When we realized the opportunity to return what truly belonged to the royal family of Arendelle, it was our immediate notion to take action,'' stated the guard that had first spoken during the session.

The judge spoke up, ''It is in our best interest that you return the Regal Sapphire personally to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Your skills with negotiations are advanced and developed.''

In John's hands was dropped the gem. The expression he bore was one of surprise, fear, and complete shock. He did not expect for this to be the outcome of the situation.

At a loss for words, John simply nodded in acceptance.

With that, the guards smiled and thanked him. They parted ways with John and the judge. An intense drowsiness overtook John at that moment, so he decided to return home for rest. He would require it for the journey he was preparing to take.


	2. I Believe This is Yours

Chapter 1:

John lays in his bed, tossing about in the early morning hours, unable to sleep. Worry plagued his mind concerning his impending meeting with the queen of Arendelle. He felt physically and mentally exhausted, but there was no way to enter a peaceful and fulfilling rest at this point. As if to communicate its agreement with the young man, the Sun shone its most magnificent light through his windows. Admitting defeat with an annoyed sigh, John rose wearily from his bed to prepare himself for the oncoming day. Being a man who came from little money, he sometimes found himself lost within the complex corridors of his spacious home. Although his career as an attorney had made him wealthy, he was not a man of greed who defined objects and people by how much they would benefit him. In fact, he often worked with the less fortunate to assist them in becoming who they dreamed of being, for that was morally gratifying to him. Alas, to become a part of the lives of people around him, he had to draw others to him before he made them feel he was approachable, or else he would have never tried to live such a lavish lifestyle.

After a 14 hour train ride to Virginia Beach, John dressed up in rubber boots, a loose button-up shirt, and jeans, the appropriate attire for sailing, and made his way to his Arendelle-bound boat. The sky was blue with wispy cirrus clouds, and a calming/cooling breeze swept across the water's surface towards the land. Finally, it was time to cast off. Once the knots had been untied, the ship made its way out to the open sea. The salty scent that was adrift in the air reinvigorated John when it landed upon his nostrils. A smile crept across his face that clearly screamed ''freedom!'' Something was always satisfying about watching the bustling civilization that one had become accustomed to dissipate into the horizon while he or she floated into the unknown. But then, John's blissful moment was suddenly interrupted by a fellow seaman.

''Tis' a fine day to be out upon the boundless ocean, isn't it lad?''

With a hearty grin, John replied, ''There could not have been a better one.''

The seaman left him after flashing him a warm smile. The remainder of the voyage was passed by the labor one had to put into managing a ship. Between swabbing the deck, taking rounds at the watch or weal, and making various repairs to the ship and its sails, there was plenty of work to keep one busy for days on hand. Any moment devoted to leisure was spent with the crew, engaging them in humorous conversation or playing bridge. Soon, however, it was time to dock the ship in the port of Arendelle. The time had come to present the Regal Sapphire to the queen and princess, John understood and accepted this, yet something in him caused him to be reluctant in performing such a noble task. With his high speed adrenaline rush keeping him in check, John departed the boat into the captivating kingdom of Arendelle. He immediately felt invited by the quaint surroundings. The polite business being executed within the marketplace and the friendly greetings each individual gave those he or she passed made this new country seem as if it was the exact place you belonged in life. However, John had a mission to complete, and indulging in the hospitality of the place could wait until after he had finished the job.

Searching through the town square, John attempted to locate any form of authority that would recognize the Regal Sapphire, but these efforts proved to be unneeded; Queen Elsa herself was among the townspeople, greeting her subjects as they made their daily errands. She was indeed an embodiment of pure beauty and gracefulness. The attraction one felt to her made it difficult not to saunter into her presence and wrap her in an affectionate embrace, but John was to polite and respectful to carry out such a vulgar act. Instead, he edged his way closer to where she was standing. Upon being feet from her, the queen took notice of him.

''Good day, sir. I welcome you to Arendelle. It was me who waved to you as you departed from your ship minutes ago. Did you not notice me?'' she greeted and questioned in a courteous manner that ended on a playful note.

Taking heed of the tone of her voice, John blushed and began to speak, ''I must admit I didn't. Your kingdom charmed me in a way that I have never been charmed before. Everything here is splendid, your majesty.''

Smiling radiantly, Elsa replied, ''Thank you. I do hope you find our hospitality as pleasant as your initial reaction to the kingdom.''

With a nod to signal he was certain that would be the case, John continued, ''I must admit, my reason for coming here is certainly more important than my own leisure.''

Suddenly, he motioned the queen close to him and stated, ''What I am in possession of at this moment is an item I believe would be of significant importance to you and Princess Anna. This is no attempt at assassination, I assure you, but the object I carry is something you must accept in private.''

Noticing the look of distrust on the surrounding guards' faces, he added, ''In private... with you guards.''

Interested, Queen Elsa motioned for her guards to follow and allowed him to take her into the alleyway.

''You are probably annoyed with me, and I understand, but this is something you will wish to treasure,'' Claimed John.

Carefully placing his hands into his pockets, he pulled out something Elsa had believed to have been lost with her mother, one she would never see again: the Regal Sapphire.

''I believe this is yours.''


	3. Dinner is Served

Chapter 3:

''Leave us,'' the queen commanded her guards, and with that they filed out of the alley.

The look on Elsa's face was one of clear shock and disturbance. With one glance at her expression, John knew it would be best if he left her to process the event. After all, one of the last remaining links to her late parents, one that she was certain had gone down with them, had been returned in superb condition. With it came the flood of emotions that the memory of her mother and father brought upon her. So with a farewell and bow, the young man left the queen to herself.

''How did you recover this?'' asked Elsa suddenly.

Surprised, John turned to face her and answered, ''It was not I who recovered it, but one of your mother and father's guards who accompanied them on the boat to Weselton. This particular man sent the gem to the family of his nephew in America after accusing two other guards of attempting to pawn the item on the black market. I assume he hoped that someone without the knowledge of your parents' pact would sell it and share the fortune with him. One day while working on a case concerning an attempted robbery of a jewelery store, the thieves revealed themselves to be the falsely accused guards. The jeweler was the nephew of the guard who recovered the sapphire, so as you can expect, he did not know of the document's existence and had put the gem on sale. Once the proof to support the testimony of the former guards, an authentic copy of the original agreement's draft, had been presented, the court session was concluded. I was surprised when the judge and supposed thieves approached me to present me with the task of bringing the Regal Sapphire back to the queen and princess of Arendelle, to whom it belonged.''

''Were you defending the guards you mentioned?'' inquired Elsa observantly.

John nodded and replied, ''I was, your majesty. Somehow, despite the disbelief other people had in the justifiableness of theiraction, I was able to detect it. Realizing that the only concern of the jeweler was the wealth the sapphire would bring him, I called for evidence supporting the statements presented by him and the guards. Knowing that the jeweler would not have taken the time to gather this evidence, I gave the latter an opportunity to consolidate their claim and prove their actions justified. Once the Regal Sapphire was safe from the grasp of businessmen like my opponent, I agreed to return it to its rightful place in this kingdom.''

Once the queen understood how she was now in possession of the family heirloom, she wished to provide John with an appropriate reward for returning the gem. It would polite to show him her gratitude. However, she needed time to ponder the day's happenings and talk them over with her sister. To compromise, she offered him a place at the royal dinner table that night.

''It is only upright as a queen to reward those who perform a deed for me.''

Nerves were rushing through the accomplished young man at an overwhelming pace. Though he had taught himself correct manners for dinners and life in general, he was unsure if he would be able to present himself to royalty. Yet there was no way to refuse her majesty's offer, so he accepted.

With a pleasant grin, Elsa stated, ''I'm glad to hear it. Meet me at the gates around 6:00 P.M. Thank you once again for what you have done for myself and the royal family.''

After she said that, she turned to walk out of the alley. John, dumfounded at his fortune to be invited to dinner with the queen herself, sauntered out towards his boat to finish unloading his clothes and other supplies for the stay. Once everything had been confined to the closet of the inn in which he was residing, it was time to begin preparing for the meal. A swift session in the bath relieved much of the evening's stress and left him feeling rejuvenated. Now it was time to apply hair product. After rubbing the paste through his fingers, John ran his fingers through his damp hair. Once the product had been appropriately mixed with the water, he created a flow in his hair that pointed to the right and parted it vertically adjacent to his left eyebrow. After giving his hair a matte finish, John dried his wet skin and applied deodorant. Finally, he dressed in a silver shirt, white flannel suit, and gold-colored tie and sprayed cologne on his neck after brushing his teeth. This concluded his preparations, and with that he departed from the inn.

Heavily sighing, trying to stifle his adrenaline, John walked into Queen Elsa's presence. Now Elsa was the one to feel the attraction. The man before her seemed to gleam at an intense magnitude, but he was not intimidating. She knew he was morally upright and, so far, had an alluring personality, but his appearance intertwined with these qualities excellently. The reddening of her cheeks rendered it difficult to suppress her mounting infatuation, and unknown to her, identical emotions had come upon John. Yet, in the end, she had invited him in an act of gratitude, and his purpose for coming was not to satisfy her romantically. After clearing her throat in a dignified manner, she stated her welcome to him and led him into the castle's dining hall. Upon entering, John's mouth gaped at the elegance of the setup. A table extended out to lengths beyond estimation. Plates crafted from the finest porcelain had been situated in front of four of the room's many chairs. A tablecloth of velvety Chinese silk covered the table, folded in absolutely proportional patterns. In the center of the magnificence was a spectacular bouquet of flowers: roses, buttercups, and Japanese camellia's adorned the arrangement in a perfect balance of color and scent. The queen chuckled at his reaction.

''I assume that you approve?'' she inquired lightheartedly, recovering John from his distracted state and causing him to blush.

Elsa smiled to herself and continued, ''The tablecloth was made from silk acquired on the Silk Road by my family's ancestors. We use it only on very _special_ occasions,'' she finished with a playful wink to the latter.

John admitted that he was honored, to say the least.

''I did not expect to be invited to dinner by the queen of Arendelle herself when I first arrived here. Once again, I wish to express my deepest-''

Suddenly, he was cut off by the entrance of Princess Anna and her escort Kristoff, who acted clearly uncomfortable in this fancy environment. The girl hugged her sister and was given one in return. Kristoff and John firmly shook hands with one another.

''Anna, Kristoff, I would like to introduce our guest for the night, John Matthew,'' introduced Elsa politely.

Anna embraced him firmly to express her thankfulness for his return of the Regal Sapphire.

''Thank you so much for what you did! We never expected to see it again, but now it can forever be in the rightful possession of the royal family,'' Anna stated ebulliently.

Suddenly, Kristoff playfully scowled at John and threatened, ''I don't know how much I appreciate you being that close with my girl.''

Oblivious to the joke, John raised his arms as if to proclaim his innocence and stuttered, ''You are mistaken, sir. It is not in my nature to become romantically acquainted with a girl discreetly behind her opposite's back, especially one that I just met.''

Under her breath, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he concluded his sentence with.

Kristoff suddenly burst into a smile, patted John on the back, and admitted, ''That was something I like to refer to as a joke.''

Embarrassed, John blushed slightly at his foolishness and flashed a half-grin.

At that moment, the queen spoke up, ''We may now take our seats.''

The seating arrangement had John sitting beside Elsa and the remaining two sitting beside one another. Once they were all settled, the royal chefs came in carrying a main course lamb chops, beef drizzled with freshly made sauce, sliced ham and turkey, steamed carrots, and grilled onions and peppers. Desserts including apple pies, German chocolate cake, and peach cobbler were laid in front of the hungry individuals at the table.

''Ladies and gentlemen,'' declared a waiter formally, ''dinner is served.''


End file.
